


Dancer

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Gamora appreciation week [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Dancing, Drabble, Gamoraweek, Gen, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Gamora liked dancing. She really did.It reminded her that her body that’s been trained to be physically adept doesn’t have to be used as a weapon.





	Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Gamora appreciation week- Day 5: Dancer

Gamora liked dancing. She really did.

Though she acted reluctant when Peter pulled her into dancing with him to another song, and she’d roll her eyes and huff at his overeagerness and insistence, like it was a chore to give in or she was doing him a favor _just this once_.

She liked dancing, and she liked dancing with him.

It reminded her that her body that’s been trained to be physically adept doesn’t have to be used as a weapon.

The way she’s honed her body through years of training- the swift dexterity and skill, all the practiced maneuvers that are muscle memory, everything that is _still_ with her, can be used for something other than death and destruction. She can use it for dancing.

The balance and coordination, fluid movements that she’s mastered and perfected- her physical ability was crafted for killing.

The same physical ability that she now used to dance.

Her body wasn’t a weapon, it was her tool.

The toned muscles in her legs that were conditioned for combat were the same ones she used to dance with her husband.

And Gamora liked dancing very much.


End file.
